When the topology of an electric machine uses permanent magnets, the magnet temperature should be controlled. Cooler magnets can lead to improved machine performance. In addition, maintaining magnets at cooler temperatures can reduce their risk of demagnetization. Because, in some conventional electric machines, the permanent magnets are positioned in the rotor assembly, cooling the magnets can be difficult. Some conventional methods of cooling electric machines can include circulating a coolant around a portion of an outer perimeter of the electric machine. Because the rotor assembly can be positioned radially inward from the outer perimeter of the machine, transmission of heat energy produced by the rotor assembly to the coolant can be difficult.